


Bleeding Tears

by SirensLastRites



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A couple of mentions of Miscarriage, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Death of baby, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mention of miscarriage, talk of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensLastRites/pseuds/SirensLastRites
Summary: AU. The bombs fell but they don't do as much damage. Institute is just as big of a problem as ever. Many secrets are hidden and found out.Sole has been left alone to raise her child as a single mother. Shes from old money and power in the new racing world that is now how everyone fights over everything. Cars are the only battles that happen for now. But that's only the start of things to come. Can Sole keep her head above the waters as they change and can she save the Brotherhood's leader whom shes in love with and has a deep dark secret one she'll fight tooth and nail for him to never find out.Friendships forged in steel but can they remain true if tested? Will friends become enemy's in this new world?But can love thrive from a broken mess and a heartache of something gone wrong and a death...(I suck at summary's)





	1. Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Fallout 4. 
> 
>  
> 
> The first chapter is filed with angst and feelings. If you are triggered by miscarriage do not read farther.  This has ripped my heart in two for the main couple to come. So please bear with me this is the first time I've written miscarriage and I hope I do not come off as a asshole/unfeeling jerk.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

LillanRose Raven Victoria-Mc Alexander. Walked out of her house with her son by her side he was just three years old. His father was a ex army boy that was stolen into the racing cars for the Institute. She snorted he hadn't seen their son sense he was born. She shook her hair out and smiled at the beautiful baby face looking up at her. Her father had his own racers and allowed them to come watch. But she told him no that she was gonna go met up with the police chief about something he needed her to do.

 

She looked up to see a beautiful old beat up car pulling up to her block and she shook her head. It was Detective Valentine.

 

“Hey Nick what can I do for you?” She asked him cheerfully. She watched him step out and walk up twords her.

 

“Hey doll. Got a moment so we can talk?” He asks her and looks down to the three year old boy that smiles up at him.

 

“Yea let me just get Codsworth to look after Shaun.” She said to him with a smile as she turns with the little boy and bends down and picks up the boy and cuddles him. She finds Codsworth at the door and hands the little boy over to the robot butler. The two head back into the house with Shaun talking to Codsworth and she smiles at the thought of them together. She turns back to Detective Valentine.

 

“What's up Nick?” She asks him as she walks back towards him and leans against the car parked in her drive way and looks to him. He smiles softly to her and shakes his head.

 

“You've most likely heard your father is going to be racing tonight I take it?” He asks her and she nods as in “yes”. “Well do you know who it's against?” He asks once again and watches as she nods her head “No” and make a hand montoin to keep going.

 

“Well it's the Brotherhood Of Steal. We don't have enough intell on them to know how things will go and we would like for you to go undercover and see if you can get any intell on them. Before you say anything this is what the top head wanted you in for but he wanted me to come to you and tell you cause I seem to have away of keeping that temper of yours in check.” He says to her and watches as her eyes widden.

 

“I've heard of the Brotherhood Of Steal. They come from old money like my family has.” She says it and looks away from Nick in thought of the leader of the Brotherhood. She shuddered at the drunkinig memories she had back when she used to race for her dad.

 

“Nick I can't do this. I have a history with the leader of the Brotherhood. It wouldn't work he'd most likely remember me.” She hissed to him and shook her head as she turned to go back into her house and forget this had ever taken place but he placed his hand on her arm.

 

“Doll, whatever that history is and I'm sure it's colorful at the best of times but we need you to help us your the only one that can blend into this world and get us this intell that we need. I know this might be hard on you cause you gave up the racing life in favor of your son but I could really use this intell. I need to know if they will be a threat to us or not.” He says it to her in away that has her looking at him with tears in her eyes.

 

“I slept with the leader of the Brotherhood Nick! That's something you can't walk away from...” She snarled at him and watched as he took a step back her dark blue eyes even more darker in anger. “He wouldn't forget me after all I'm branded on him as he is on me.” She said to him in the same voice and rips her shirt to the side showing her shoulder and he sees the Brotherhood sysbom on her shoulder and she looks away.

 

“Damn it Doll.” Nick says and turns to look at the yard rubbing his face with his hand and looking at anything but her. He sudden turned to her and grinned at her. “What if we do something to that tattoo and make it look like your other shoulder? Could that work and maybe turn your hair darker at the sametime.” Nick asked and said all in one hurried breath and watched how her eyes widden and then a glare showned out.

 

“It could work but dying my hair darker would be more of good choice as well. I'd have to say good bye to my beautiful red locks in favor of darker but I could do a jet black with red tips or something.” She said to him and looked out over the yard as she thought it over and turned back to him. “Alright I'll do it but heres the thing I'll need to leave Shaun with my father while I do this or I take him with me cause I'm not leaving my son.” She suddenly says to him before he can say anything else and he lets out a beath he was holding as he lights up a cig on the next breath.

 

“Thanks Doll. You don't know how much this will mean to me.” He says to her bring the cig up to his lips and taking a draw on it and letting out a ring of smoke out of his mouth. “Leave Shaun with your father. It'll be easier on you if you did that instead of worrying about him. We'll have to do some work on your name but that'll be ok. Lillan De Raven?” He says and asks her and he watches how she turned to him with a glint in her eye and a smile on her face.

 

 

“I need everything you have Nick. I'm not going in blind and I'm sure as hell not going to allow the leader to get hurt. I won't tell you who it is nor will I be forth coming on everything within the Brotherhood. Do I make myself clear?” She stated to Nick then basically told him she don't give a damn about his case all in one breath.

 

“Crystal, Doll. I'll have everything sent to you in an hour. Now lets go get you everything you will need. That's why I'm not in uniform.” Nick said to her and chuckled as he turned to his car that was a personal one. She smirked she knew the old bastard had a love for this car it was a beauty. Ford Mustang 69 the color of the grass. She goes back to the house and smiles at Codsworth.

 

“Codsworth would you be alright with Shaun for a few hours? I need to go get somethings done. So sorry this was so suddenly.” She says to the robot butler who floats over to her and looks at her with the three eye stocks.

 

“Most surly mum.” Codsworth says with a slight accented voice and she smiles and puts her hand against a eye stock for a moment and then turns and goes back to Nick's car and hops in.

 

“So where too first Nick?” She ask as she listens to him start the car and flick his cig out the window and turn around. She watched as he drove through Concord to Diamond City which was in a baseaball field. Weird seeing how the world never went to shit or so some thought but it was the safest for some and it worked. The bomb fell but failed to do as much damage as it should've had it been a nukerier fallout. Baseball fell out of favor and citys within the buildings popped up all around the USA.

 

“To a barber to get your hair changed and styled differently. I think you should go with a curls that frame your face and down your back.” He said to her and looked out of the corner of his eye as he watched her twril a pice of hair between her fingers.

 

“Alright and jet black so it'll be different from my red locks. Should I wear contats?” She said and asked all in one as she played with the red hair in her fingers she would miss that color.

 

“No. Your eye color is sorta rare Doll. A beautiful deep blue like the ocean when shes angry. But when your angry they become like a storm. So they'll work for you. You need to be able to show what your feeling and not have it hidden.” He said to her and she sighed at the thought of it all.

 

“I never thought I'd see him again you know.” She let out on a small breath as she told him. “It was supost to been one night no feelings.” She shook her head and leaned forward for a moment then back again. “Hes not Shauns father if your wondering. Some times I find myself wishing he were so I'd have a excuse to go see him. After I had that tattoo done.... I left in the middle of the night like a ghost.” She looked up out the window as she told him this part her accent coming to be more noticed and she drew a breath in. “That's why we need to remove it. It's his mark and why Nate and I never worked out. When he found out about me and the leader of the Brotherhood, he was angry. Wait angry is a understatment..... He was beyond angry he was pissed.” She chuckled as she thought about how angry he had been. “He questioned me about Shaun's true origin. Thinking Shaun wasn't his son.” Shakes her head with a laugh that left him wondering how she could do so. She thought back to everything before Nate made her hurt. Her heart studdered in her chest and she sighed. Having Shaun was her greatest joy but was it too soon after what happened?

 

“No Shaun's his. I had waited two years before dating Nate.... I ...” She stopped talking and turned to the window and that was the rest of the talking for the rest of the ride there. She fiddled with a ring on her finger in thought as he drove them to Diamond City home of well the Great Green Jewel.

 

As they went through the guards outside the city and turrents that were there to protect everyone and everything. She sighed and curled her fingers into her top.

 

“I was pregnat before Shaun. But I lost the baby due to stress and someone pushing me down a flight of stairs.” She whispered it brokenly to him and his heart broke for her and he watched as she put her hand on her flat belly.

 

“I was four months along when it happened. No it wasn't anyone from The Brotherhood. It was from Nate's gang. I never knew till he screamed it into my face. The person was drunk and don't notice I was there walking down the steps as well when he pushed his friend.” She gluped at the memory replayed in her mind over and over. “It would've been a girl. She'd been four years old two months ago.” Tears rolled down her face as her eyes looked up into his own. He saw how broken her soul was and how much pain it had left in her by telling him this. “Not even my Father knows what happen. He hates Nate he doesn't need another reason really and I.... just couldn't tell him what happen either.” She hic uped and put her face in her hands as she sobbed into them. He reached over awkwardly and patted her back.

 

“I'm so so sorry to hear that Lillian. I really hate that happened to you. I don't know the pain of losing a child and I can't connet with you on that level. But I can be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on when the world gets too heavy and you know what... let the world fuck Nate over he lost a great gal in my book. After all you and that boy deserve better than that piece of shit.” Nick said to her and watched as she looked up with a tiny smile. “I'll never judge you for anything you've done either. Everyone has a past and sometimes that's where they should stay.” He said to her and watched how she turned her face back out the window as they arrived to the gate that allowed them to walk up the stairs into the stands and down to where they needed to go.

 

She shuddered as she got out of the car and allowed her fingers to run through her bangs as she walked ahead of him. She breathed a sigh of refl out and felt lighter. She turned her head to see Nick following her at a set pace and she smiled softly at the older man. He was like a second father figure to her and she felt protectiveness over take her at the thought. She turned back to see the person who was fixing her hair shouting from his store.

 

She walked up and smiled at the man and handed him the money needed and she sat down and he went to work. She was shown opntions on hair styles and different colors. She chose jet black and looked at the styles and went with curls framing her face and down her back with a small pony tail holding up some off her shoulders. She smiled at John and Cat and stood up.

 

“Thank you.” She said softly and quickly walked down to Nick and nodded that she was ready to go. She sudden stopped and turned around and looked towards a shop and she thought she had seen Arthur Maxson. She stood there forzen to the spot. She was thrown back to a time she remember seeing him, being with him the last night they were together. The whispers, the touches, the tears shed only for the other to see and finally the moment she slipped away into the darkness like the Ghost she was named. She shook herself from it and noticed it wasn't him.

 

As they got back into Nick's car and head back to her place she sighed.

 

“Stop at the Red Rocket between Concord and Santcuary. I will need to see if it's still there or if my dad moved her. If he did I'll have to find out where and go get her. I can't do this without her by my side. If I'm gonna live without Shaun for a while I'd rather have her with me.” She said to him in a tight voice. The “She” she was talking about was a beautiful midnight blue 1970 R/T fastback. Her father had it ordered solely for her. She smirked at the thought of her beauty.

 

“Alright doll.” He said to her and noticed her smirk and shook his head as he speed down the road since no speed limits were needed anymore. The world had gone to shit after the bomb but nothing too bad. No real law inforcement around to stop anything from happening. What they did have for law only past as a crew of a few.

 

It was a boring drive back to the Red Rocket and once they got there and he pulled his car to a stop she got out and ran into the shop that her Father had bought a year before she finally settled on Santcaury. She smirked at the guys who worked at the place and kept walking till she got to where they hid the more importan things in the shop. She saw a tarp over her baby and ran over to it pulling it off and tears lined her eyes as she took in the car.

 

As Nick walked into the room he saw her drooling over a beautiful Dodge Charger. He whistled and got her attention. She smiled at him a true one that even reached her eyes.

 

“Meet my beautiful darling girl. Her name is... Midnight. I know I'm weird for naming my car but I don't give a shit.” She said to him with a bright smile and her accent making itself known once again to him. He laughed and shook his head.

 

“I'm not gonna judge you doll. Shes yours call her whatever you want. I don't see a reason why you can't take her with you and you can drive her in the races.” He said it all to her and watched as she went to the driver side and opened the door sitting into the seat and relaxing into it. He had a feeling it'd been a few years since she'd last seen the car and turned to give her a moment alone with the car.

 

She started it up and heard her purr as she came to life for the first time in six years. Her father had kept her up to date on everything and driving her around while she delt with her life and motherhood. She leaned forward and leaned her head on the wheel as she breathed in and out as tears ran down her face.

 

“I'm so so sorry Midnight... I got so caught up in my life I forgot to come see my other baby.” She said with a thick accent and she allowed tears to fall down for all the missing things in her life. Arthur, their baby, her beautiful car and Shaun she'd miss him growing up till Nick had what he needed and everything. “I don't know if I can face him again baby girl. I really don't know. But with you I can do anything.” She said it once again with that voice and leaned forward and kissed the wheel. The car just kept purring like a loud kitten that was being petted and she just layed on the wheel crying her heart out to it. Slowly she sat back up and looked up to see the door had been open and Nick had stepped outside and she smiled as she put the car into drive and drove out to have her car sit beside him.

 

The song that was playing made her smile as she stood and got out of the car while leaving it runing. She stepped up next to Nick and leaned against his side. They stood there as they looked over towards the Concord white ball with the name on it. She let out a sigh.

 

“I don't like going, but I won't allow another to go in there and try to tell you everything you need to know. I know I can find out everything you need. But Nick understand one thing. I won't betray the Brotherhood even for you. I won't tell you who the leader is. It's best if he stays as a figment to everyone; even you for his own protection. There are people who would love to kill him or even use someone he cares about against him. It's been done in the past.” She said and told him all of this as she leaned against him and felt him stiffen as she kept telling him this but he knew there was a chance she wouldn't tell him who the leader was which he was fine he just needed other intell. He looked down at the beauty next to him. She was the pride and joy of the Reckless ones. Their Princess that they protected with their lives if needed but she don't need it.

 

“I grew up in this world. I knew I couldn't escape it fully. I don't plan to be a mother at 24 nor did I plan to be a single one. But Shaun is a happy child I couldn't have asked for a better son. My heart is still broken over mine and the leader of the Brotherhood's past. What could've happen. The what if's... They are there every single fucking day.” She allowed him a bit more of her world and signed as her accent showed. She met his brown eyes with a sad smile as she turned to her car.

 

“I will have to figure out somethings but it'll work out. You'll get your intell and me out of your hair. But if anything happens to me. Make sure Nate can never get his hands on Shaun. Above all else he should be raised by my family they will know how I wanted him raised and him to get my baby girl right here.” She told him and he watched as she ran a finger over the door as the song Bleeding out played in the background behind them. She took a deep breath and sighed.

 

She got back into the car and waved at Nick in a good bye and drove off to Santcaury to get that part of the trip over with and to get Shaun to her father along with the robot. He sighed and headed towards his own car and drove after her to help.

 

As she pulled up to her own house she watched as Codsworth floated out to meet her. He would never forget the sound of that car. He had heard it the day she had come and bought him. She stepped out and turned and looked at all the houses around her and shook her head and headed up her drive way to meet the butler robot.

 

“Hey Codsworth, we need to get Shaun's things ready to head to his Grandpa. He'll be staying with him for awhile. Not sure how long either before you ask.” She smiled at the robot and watched how he watched her. She smiled. “You will be staying with them. I can't allow you to stay here and just be alone.” She also added in as she watched as the butler floated back in talking a mile a minute. She would sure miss him. She helped him pack Shauns clothing and toys in silecent as she worked through her own thoughts.

 

How would Maxson react once he figured out who she truly was. Would he throw her into the deepest darkest cell he could find and hide her from the world? Would he demand why she left the way she did when they had agreed not to do that to each other. Or would he just turn his back on her and tell her he hated her. Her heart skipped a beat at the last one and studdered at the thought. A tear escape don the side Codsword couldn't see and she reached up and wiped it away.

 

“Mum?” Codswords asked in his accented voice that had her smile when she looked over at him to see him holding something that she had forgotten to put away and she reached for it. It was a beautiful blanket she had gotten for Shaun before he was born. It was a beautiful baby blanket and she pulled it into her arms and hugged it.

 

“Pack it with the rest. He'll have something from home along with the rest.” She met the eye stock that was looking at her and she lowered her lashes and turned back to see everything was packed. She stood and headed into her own room. Shaun was down for his after noon nap and she popped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She ran a hand across her chest to her heart as it beat wildy in her chest and she sat up and started to get everything ready to move into the new place she was gonna be staying till she got into the Brotherhood. She knew how she wanted to do it. No pink slips tho. She'd never trade her baby off to anyone. That was a gift from her father who had made sure she had gotten it.

 

As if to come back and kick her in the ass “Bleeding Out” song played again in her head and she lowered her head and thought of Arthur and how much he ment to her. She never wanted to lie to him. To gain his trust and turn around a sell out the Brotherhood. But Nick rarely asked anything of her and she knew he would keep this intell to himself as much as he could.

 

She fell backwards to the bed and tears ran down her face. She curled into herself and she started to sing the song softly under her breath as she was curled into a ball on her bed. “I'd bleed out for you.....” She sang softly to the room and hummed it as well. Sniffling she thought of Arthur in her memories and she graspped on to her favortie one of him in the bathroom with his battle coat off on a manquen a towel low on his hips.

 

* * *

 

_5 years ago_

 

_He had been more angry that day she remembered and she had gone to cheer him up._

 

“ _Arthur?” She asked as she watched him in the mirror look at his body and when his eyes met hers in the mirror she knew she wasn't wrong in the way he was looking at the mirror from the meeting he had with his mother but he smiled softly at her and turned and walked towards her and leaned down and captured her lips in his own that fit hers like a glove._

 

“ _I'll be fine love..” Arthur mumbled against her lips and took a hold of them once again in a deep and brusing kiss. She stood up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went down to her as and grab it and kneed it in his larg hands. She moaned into his mouth and her fingers threated through his hair as he lifted on of her legs over his hip and se felt him through the towel._

 

_They had been together since they turned 18. She gasped as his cock rubbed against her cunt and made her lift her other leg against his hip as well and he pushed her against the wall as he nibbled along he neck. He pulled back and looked down into her eyes that were darker than his own and she smiled up at him before taking his mouth with her own and rubbing herself against him._

_He groaned into her mouth as he grounded into her through the towel and her panties for she was wearing a skirt....._

* * *

 

She heard a knock at the door and stood up and wipped her face of the tears and took shaky breaths. It was most likely her father here to pick up his grandchild. She forced a smile on her face that don't reach her eyes and oppened the door after making sure it was her father. He stood there as handsome as ever. She had gotten his eyes but the rest of her was all her mother. Her hair color now matched his and he smiled softly at her and pulled her into his arms.

 

“How is my Princess?” He muttered into her darker hair and felt her stiffen before she relaxed into his arms. She pulled back and looked up at him under her lashes.

 

“I've been better papa, but I'm gonna go do something either smart or stupid. Take care of Shaun for me?” She said and asked all in the same breath and he leaned his forehead against her own and sighed she closed her eyes and put his face to memory. She rubbed his back.

 

“Long as you are careful and nothing happens to my beautiful Princess I'll have no reason to kill anyone and need of hiding the bodies somewhere.” He said it all in away that made her laugh and open her eyes. “But I'll take care of Shaun you never have to ask me twice. I love that boy... He reminds me of you at that age. Have you shown him Midnight?” He said and asked all in one breath once again and she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. She laughed and shook her head.

 

“Not yet. He has yet to see her. I just went and got her about an hour ago he should be waking up and ready for you take home.” She said to her father and smiled up at the older man. She hoped Shaun grew up to be like his grandfather. Kind, smart and breave to a point.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. The Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream has woken Arthur Maxson from a sleep so unlike any hes had before. Could be for shadowing what is to come? Could it be just a dream one meant to scare him into acting on his feelings. Could it be something totally different coming to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. I had trouble coming to terms with this chapter how it came out I don't like it at first and I felt like it wasn't something Arthur would do.
> 
> The Hurricane by Fleurie. It's a beautiful song and one I think you all should try to listen to.
> 
> See end notes to get a inside look as well.

_As he speed down the road to get to where they had taken his Lillian to the hospital he felt like he was racing against time and it was ticking in his ear. He ignored every sign and red light (as if redlights still worked). He sped down the street. Taking every curve and turn faster to get to where she was. He breathed in sharply as a song played through the car. Trapt – Passenger. It had him thinking of every worst case that could happen. He could get there too slow and she'd slip away or she'd be struggling till he got there and one look at his face and she'd slip away as well. He skid to the side as he lost the steering wheel for a moment and had to re-right the car before he went into a fucking ditch._

 

_He hit the breaks and felt the car try to tip over with him in it but he wouldn't allow it and threw open his door and his upper body into the weight to help it from tipping over. He groaned at the extra angle but he would do anything to get to her fast as he could. He couldn't let her die._

 

* * *

 

Suddenly Arthur set up gasping for air and clutching his chest as he tried to slow his heart beat that was beating rappily in his chest. He looked around wide eyed and groaned when he noticed he was in his own room. He fell backwards back on the bed and laid there as he tried to control his body. He noticed his body was covered in sweat and the sheets were tangled around his legs from all of his fits in his sleep. He breathed in and out but it wasn't working so he worked on ripping the sheets from his legs and stumbled from the bed to a window and threw it open and hung his head out the window as he tried to get air into his struggling lungs. He leaned against the window and allowed his mind to go back into the dream. It was of her yet again. The one that had gotten away.

 

He hated how she had gotten away more than anything. He later found out from his mother it was just a ploy to not have him and Lillian get married and be happy. The bitch hated him happy ever since his father died. She blamed him even tho he had no part in his fathers death. He gasped as the sharp cold air entered his lungs over and over waking him. He gripped the window edge and bowed his head. He did everything to get her back but when he found out she was with Nate Dickeren he had been angry and not only that she was having his child. He turned and started tearing his room to pieces. His anger knew no bounds when it came to her.

 

He threw pictures, chairs, books, flipped over his desk and table then went over to his bed ripped the sheets from it ripping them down the middle and pulling out a knife and dragging it through the matrest right down the middle not carring if he got cut or not. He ripped that part and then started on the box springs and went to town on it then finally to the bed itself and punched it and broke everything. Walls had holes in them, either from his fist or from stuff thrown at them. His knockles raw and bloody. He finally stood in the middle and notice his room was a mess of everything every fucking where. He still couldn't breath and so he made his way back to his window and dragged in the air as best as he could.

 

All he felt was soul crushing heart break as he breathed in that cold air that was slowly allowing him to clam down. He lowered his head to his arms and just tried to steady himself as he slowly came back to earth. He hated himself. Suddenly there were knocks at his door and he sighed he wasn't ready for this or dressed for it. He turned to his dresser only to see his clothing thrown around and the dresser in pieces. He dressed in the jump suit that wasn't torn to pieces or what don't look torn to pieces and went to answer his door. He saw Danse standing there.

 

“Yes?” He said angrly even tho he wasn't angry at Danse for standing there checking up on him like the big brother he though him to be. He watche Danse shift from foot to foot and look down the hall way and back to his face.

 

“Everyting alright Elder Maxson?” Danse asked in a tone that left Arthur wonder if he had scared everyone who had been sleeping. He gasped as his chest burned and he hurried back to the window not caring if Dance followed or not he needed air and he needed it badly. He felt like a caged lion that knew change was coming and his dream was a forshadow of something coming.

 

Danse followed Arthur into the room and looked around wide eyed at the mess.

 

“Were you attacked Elder?” Danse asked and watched how Arthur turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

 

“No.” He simply said to him and turned back to looking out at the night sky. Something was coming and it was coming for him or those he cared about. She flashed in his mind eye and he turned fast as lighting and picked up a whiskey bottle taking the last glup that was in it and threw it out the window as far as he could and watched as it crashed into the ground and into itty bitty pieces. He burried his head into his arms and groaned. Would she ever stop haunting him? Could he sleep a night without her without the whiskey? He growled and turned and stormed out of the room and headed down to the garge where the cars were and grabbed the keys to his 1969 Dodge Charger.

 

Danse on his heels but as Danse got closer to the garge he heard a car start up and speed out of it and into the night as if that would help. Danse let out a breathe and groaned. This wasn't gonna end well for anyone if Arthur couldn't get a control of that temper.

 

Arthur put the windows down and drove to the end of the air port and turned his car into a drift that left dust and other things up in the air as his car turned into the left. He looked at the air port for a moment as the car turned the way he wanted and he did a donut and then went back to driving across the bridge leading to Boston Air Port. The cars purring had him finally breathing somewhat normaly and he closed his eyes and leaned back as he took in another breath of the air that had a salty taste.

 

He picked up speed as he drove to Diamond City. It was near the point of being reckless. He was past caring at this time and he pushed his car to go faster as he went around curves and bends. He wanted to run from the dream as far as he could go. He normally wasn't scared of anything but that dream shook him to the core. He would say sorry to everyone once he felt like himself once again. He suddenly turned his car into a 180 thinking of Goodneighbor. He suddenly drove towards it instead and watched as the city blured around him. As he shifted each gear into place and made the car purr louder into the night sky.

 

All that drifted into his head was her face tear stained as she slipped from his room and like the Ghost that left in the middle of the night she was gone from his life. He suddenly pulled another drift at the Goodneighbor sign and heard a crowed start to look at him as the threw the car in gear and hit the break he skid across the assfault into the parking spot and got out. His coat falling down to his back . He breathed deeply and allowed it out slowly as he closed the door after grabbing the keys. It wouldn't do to have his best car stolen. He locked it and turned to see John Hancock walking towards him with a grin.

 

He don't really hate anyone and John and him went way back but even he knew when John was angry and watched how he turned on Finn and gutted him. He shook his head and kept walking on as he saw a beautiful Midnight 1970 Dodge Charger R/T fastback sitting behind a beautiful dark haired female with a petite curvy figure. He watched how John pulled her into a hug but he don't want to be stopped by the Mayor of Goodneighbor so he kept walking to the Third Rail. But before he turned the corner he heard a laugh that had him stopping and turning and looking at the female and he swore he knew that face and body.

 

He watched as her own eyes met his own and saw something pass over her face in a look of knowing him. Her eyes wide and nose flared. She started walking towards him till John looked between the two and shook his head at the woman and Arthur turned and hurried into the Third Rail to get that whiskey.

 

As he walked to the door Ham greated him and he nodded to the Ghoul. Sucking in a breath he walked down the steps into the Third Rail. It had been awhile since he'd been here but he knew why. It'd been the last place anyone would look for him and he'd be drunk off his ass to the point he couldn't stand or drive back to the Air port. He drew in a breath and walked towards the bar where Whitechapel Charlie hovered behind it.

 

“What can I get you that isn't already shit in a bottle?” The white robot behind the bar asked him and he just ordered a whiskey and sat down and started to drink. The robot went back to working behind the bar cleaning cups and anything else as he served anyone that came to the bar as Mag's singed up on what you could call a stage. He lowered his head and nursed the bottle as he listened to the music.

 

As a beautiful woman walked up to Charlie and ordered as well he turned away and stood up heading to the VIP area to get away from the crowed bar and slipped into the room noticing all the chems laying around the room in different areas that even Hancock might've not known. He fell backwards into a chair and just tipped the ball up and just started to chug.

 

“You know if you keep chuging that you might choke.” A slighted accented voice caught in his ears as he drowned himself into the whiskey.

 

“No one would really care anyway.” He choked out as he looked up and met her eyes and noticed the eye browl cocked up above dark blue eyes and to see Hancock walking in.

 

“I don't wanna have to tell Danse why you finally checked out on him. Poor bastard wouldn't know what to do with himself without you to order him around.” Hancock said to him and watched as Arthur set up somewhat and he took a seat on the couch far enough away from the younger man and watched how the girl was stiff and took a seat on the single chair.

 

“Maybe he'd stop having less grey hairs once I'm finally gone.” He chuckled out and took another glup of the liquid that burned down his throat as it hit his belly. He watched as the girl snaped her head up to him and glared over her own drink. “After all he'd not have to worry if I've crashed and burned up in smoke in some random ditch or gotten taken out by some raider gang.” He said on another breath and watched Hancock lean forward.

 

“You know acting like your life doesn't matter isn't away to get over her you know. Hell I miss that little spit fire on your arm. But even I know your mother is a piece of work that worked against everything you two wanted but don't let that bitch win even in death. Go find her. Tell her you love her and that you want her back.” John said it all to him and watched as Arthur glared at him then the ceiling.

 

“Shes got a family now. I can't just wride in there on my black horse acting all high and mighty. I lost the best damn thing to ever happen to me over a stupid piece of shit drama that should've never happened.” He growled out and watched how John's eyes widden.

 

“I don't know she had gotten married... I normally check on her with her father since I'm good friends with the guy. He never told me she was married only had a child with the guy and he left her for another gang.” John said to him and Arthur snapped his head up and looked at the Mayor Ghoul in shock. He shock his head and growled as he took another glup of the liquid.

 

“Maybe you should stop feeling sorry for your own ass and go find her. I mean if she hasn't tried to reach out to you maybe there's a reason for it. Or maybe she just wants to forget about you.” The woman next to Hancock said and took a glup of the drink she had and leaned back and looked at the ceiling. He pulled out the cigs from his coat and lit it up.

 

“I have went looking for her..... I found her with that piece of shit that left her. I never went looking again figuring she was happy and she was at the time I saw them. Why try to tear up something that was happy for her? I'm not a heartless bastard. If I had known he left her I'd been up to where she lives in a heart beat.” Arthur snarled out at the female drinking across from him and he stood and swayed while standing but he don't care he drunk the last and headed out. He went to the Rexford and ordered a room for the night.

 

As he got into the room he crawled into the bed and growled at the thought of that woman making him feel even shittier than he already felt. He lost the woman he loved cause of his bitch of a mother not wanting him happy and then seeing her with another man not only tore down any hope of them getting back together but they had a child. But the bastard that left her was basically a bastard.

 

He fell into a resless sleep with tossing and turning. He had hoped the whiskey would've been enough to allow him a dreamless sleep but that woman had made him dream of things that could never be. How could she ever want him back. He was a broken person now.

 

* * *

  _Five hours later._

 

Danse pulled up to Goodneighbor. He sighed as he got out to see Arthurs car parted in front of the place he pulled out a cig and lit it while bring it to his mouth. He sighed around the cig and started into the settlement and looked around as he walked. He figured he'd start at The Third Rail but then the Rexford stood out to him as well as he watched Hancock over near the door leaning back as a petite female stood in front of him sifting nervously in front of him. He wondered over to them and notice how John stood up more and looked him in the eye.

 

“Well I'll be damned. I figured you'd find where he was in the next day not so soon. Hes upstairs sleeping off a hang over, Danse. I'd not go up right now cause hes lightly to punch your lights out. Little spit fire here went and pissed him the fuck off.” John said in his raspy voice to Danse and he groaned.

 

“That bad? Damn it.” He groaned and the fact he said a cuss word had John chuckling. The female glared at John and slapped his arm.

 

“It was just a simple question I mean really if hes gonna get his fucking knickers in a bunch then maybe he shouldn't be drinking with the big boys.” She said in a irish accent that made Danse take a second look at the girl. She turned on Danse and pushed him to the side before storming away. John laughed out right and shook his head.

 

“She'll be a handfull later but I'll make sure Maxson gets back Danse, you shouldn't have to worry about him.” John said to Danse and watched how the other man sighed and looked up at the Rexford as if it held a answer he couldn't think of.

 

“Who is she?” Danse asks John and turns to the ghoul Mayor and watches as the Ghoul thought it over and looked back with black eyes.

 

“Shes a racer. But her past is hers to tell and for her to pick who to tell it. I can't tell you more than that and to watch out later shes gonna kick some ass. It's been awhile since the racing world got a hold of her and shes coming back and kicking ass, taking names and shes all out of bubble gum so watch the fuck out.” The Ghoul said to Danse as he turned to him and grabbed the other man and started to drag him off.

 

* * *

  _Another five hours later........_

 

Arthur rolled over and groaned as his head pounded. It felt like a midget with a jack hammer in his skull that wouldn't stop. He cracked open an eye to see water and some sorta meds there sitting and waiting for him to take them. He sits up slowly and groans a few cuss words that would have Danse shaking his head. Arthur picks up the water and pills. He ends up swallowing them and the water as he leans back against the bed and sigh. He was just glad not to dream for a few short hours. He just hated it took whiskey from Goodneighbor to do it.

 

He ran a hand through his bed hair and noticed he would have to get the sides shaved soon to have his hair back to normal and looked at the ceiling at all the crumbling ceiling. He sighed as another thought came to him and he rolled out of bed and headed down and handed in the key to the room he used. John was there waiting for him and the girl wasn't with him which he was glad for and to see Danse not around John lessing the headache to come from meeting with Danse later. He made a fist and heard the leather of his gloves crack at the movement.

 

“Well Sleeping Beauty is up finally. Thought I'd have to go wake you up with a kiss.” John said with his raspy voice that ended up with the ghoul laughing at his own joke and Arthur glaring at him and he sobered up.

 

“So it would seem you never do get hung over do you?” Arthur asked in his own raspy voice that made John sigh.

 

“Sometimes. But you had a visiter earlier Maxson. You best get on back to the airport before your little buddy comes back and drags you from here. I'd hate to have to step in and protect you.” John told Arthur who groaned at the thought of heading back and sighed.

 

“Yeah, I know I need to head back and deal with this mess. But I'm not readly to deal with his yet John.” Arthur said to him and watched how he nodded. He sighed as he pulled a cig out and put it in his mouth but don't light it up as the two left the Rexford. As Arthur kept walking he went past The Third Rail and looked at the door in some sort of longing but knew if he went back in there he wouldn't be making tonight races. So he kept walking even tho his body wanted to turn right around and go back in and suddenly a image of her in the sun light. A lyric of a song lost and forgotten runs in his mind as the image show someone from a few years ago looking up at him in the morning light.

 

_The sky burns red against your skin_

 

He looked up to the sky and sighed as he thought of her in the dawn light as the light casted her skin a red. He remembered the taste of her skin but he shook his head and headed for his car in a hurried pace and almost mowed someone down who was just as eger to go into the town.

 

“Sorry.” He said and kept walking to his car and unlocked it as he stepped into the driver seat and started it to head back to the airport to deal with Danse's anger with him for rushing out in the middle of the night and destroying his own room. He growled as he pulled out of there in a fast pace as that song burned into his mind played.

* * *

 C _oming like a hurricane, I take it in real slow_  
_The world is spinning like a weathervane_  
 _Fragile and composed_  
 _I am breaking down again_  
 _I am aching now to let you in_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! your most likely wondering why Hancock and Arthur seem to be buddy buddy. Well I've picked to not make The Brotherhood hate the ghouls/synths just yet. I needed someone to talk to Arthur on a level that he can understand and also know how it feels to have their heart ripped out as well. I always felt that they could've been great friends had Arthur and The Brotherhood felt that all Ghouls should be killed. Weather they were Feral or not. But later we will see The Brotherhood slowly slip into this as things come to a head.
> 
> But this was Arthur's side I wanted to do something to lay down the foundation of Arthur and Lillian's relationship but I had different idea's of for this chapter and the angst in this one makes me wanna curl up and cry for the lost time for them. 
> 
> My heart bleeds for them.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new and old friends are in store for our SS!F and she will have to wade through the pain, anger, love and something else to figure out her place in this world. Read till the end of this chapter to see who was added and what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome guys to a new chapter. Sorry it's been rather slow on coming for but IT's been kicking my ass and it's been like pulling teeth from a bull.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!

As she saw him walk out of Goodneighbor she breathed easier as John stood next to her and shook his head.

 

“You should've gone after him instead of letting him leave, Sunshine.” He said in that raspy voice to the girl next to him who was watching the Maxson kid leave. She turned to him with anger in her eyes.

 

“I couldn't let him know who am I... John or I can't do what was asked of me.” She says to him and looks away just as quickly and says... “I still love him. But I can't show my hand till I know I'm safe. That Shaun is safe. I just can't yet John.. It still hurts too much to allow him back in. After all what was that one song named? “We Don't have to Dance?” or “Beyond My Reach”. Cause really he is..” She said to him with a snort and headed to her own car. He watched how she got in her car and speed away. He sighed and shook his head.

 

She drove to Diamond City to see Piper. Her best friend that was something more some of the time. She parked in her spot and headed up to the gate to see it down for a weird change but she was angry. She saw Piper standing there arguing to be let back in. She stalked over and growled into the mic.

 

“Danny, you better let us in or the Mayor is gonna have one pissed off Mc Alexandria.” She snarled into the mic with her accent being more in her voice. She heard the gate open and she stalked up right up the the Mayor and glared into his eyes.

 

“I don't give a fuck what Piper has done. You don't just lock someone out and you sure can't close the gate for some twisted knickers. Also as of now you Sir are on notice by the Mc Alexandria family.” She hissed as she watched him pale and she smirked. “Oh yes you know how my Father reacts to Piper and Nat being threatened don't you?” She watched him pale even farther and she stood to her full height even if she was short. “So I think you should pick your words cause hes on his way here to see Piper and Nat.” She laughed at the way hes eyes even paled at the thought and she looked to see Piper smile.

 

The Mayor don't know what to do but just stand there as the two walked past him into Diamond City. She shook her head and grabbed Pipers hand draging her to home plate. As she drug Piper into Home plate by passing all the shops and people and closing the door to the outside world with a flip of the knock and she pulled Piper into a kiss. Piper submited to her and their tongues met in a dual of passion that made them both burn. They broke apart and Piper looked into the beautiful blue eyes that still made her stop breathing.

 

“I need you tonight.” Lillian said to Piper with a thick acccented voice. Piper knew what it meant the time came for her best friend to meet with the guy she still loved just as deeply as she did a few years ago. Piper pulled her back into her arms and rested her chin on her shoulder and sighed.

 

“Yeah, I'll go Blue. But know that I'm helping you and not anyone else.” She mumbled out as she leaned into her Blue and held her. Lillian sniffled and burried her face into Pipers chest and sighed.

 

“I saw him in Goodneighbor. He was getting drunk off his ass and I said some shit to him and oh god the look in his eyes.” She told Piper in tears as she thought of the night before. Piper rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back as one hand ran through the beautiful dark hair.

 

“I'm sure he doesn't remember what you said Blue. You know how drunk people act and remember things but then again I'm gonna be there every step of the way. “ Piper said to Lillian and rubbed her back even more as she tried to help the woman through what she was going through.

 

Lillian pulled Piper to the bed and curled up on it as she dragged Piper onto it with her and cuddled into the other woman. She just nuzzled into Piper allowing her mind to take over and show her memories of another time together spent with someone she loved deeply. She sniffled here or there and Piper took care to sooth each and every pain.

 

“I don't understand why he couldn't just fight his mother.... I mean yes shes is was a woman to be feared... But he could've stood up to her and told her to rightly go fuck herself... But he couldn't cause it wouldn't be a good idea she would've had me murdered.... You know that don't you Piper?” She whispered into the room with a broken sounded accent that made Piper wince at the thought of what she was saying. A world without Blue would be hell on what was left already.

 

“I'm glad in ways Blue. Without you I wouldn't have my best friend to get into trouble with and have amazing trips around the Commwelth. I mean yes you and him lost out on so many things and so much pain has happen. I believe if you two were meant to be together you would find away. Maybe this is away for you two to be together and work through everything. But who knows what fate or destiny have in store for us cause they both are bitches. But you need to take that leap of faith or you can let it pass you by and wonder the what if's.” Piper told her and she rolled over and looked up at the reporter and leaned up and crashed her lips against hers. Pulling back she smiled up at Piper with watery blue eyes.

 

“Thank you Piper I really needed that.” Lillian said to her and leaned back against the bed and looked at the ceiling. She smiled softly and turned her eyes back to Piper and ran her finger across Pipers face.

 

“Theres always going to be a special place in my heart for you. You know that right? I mean I love you after all your my best friend but I can't give you what you want Piper. I see the looks you give me and I hate myself all the more. For loving him and not you. You would be the perfect person had I never met him and I hate myself for hurting you. I hope someday you'll find someone that you can look at you the way you look at me and find happness. Cause my dear Piper you are a better person than you give yourself credit for. Your sweeet, funny, caring and so many more things that I wish you could see for yourself.” Lillian said to her and cuddled into Piper as she felt her stiffen for a bit but relax.

 

“Oh, Blue.” Piper said sadly but knew she had told the truth to her and maybe someday who knows. She held her Blue closer to her and they both fell asleep. As the song in the background played Breathe by Fleurie.

 

 

Six hours later Piper is the first to wake up and hear that song still playing for some odd reason but shakes it off and looks down to see Lillian still asleep. She shakes the shoulder of her best friend to wake her up and heard her mumble his name in her sleep asking for five more minutes. She shook her best friend harder and watched how sleepy blue eyes opened and looked up to her in their sleepy state and she smiled softly at Lillian.

 

“Time to wake up sleeping beauty, Blue.” Piper said to Lillian and watched how she sat up and looked about the place before looking down at herself and scruching her nose up in a cute way and looked back at Piper.

 

“I need to find another outfit so I can fit in.” Lillian stood up and walked over to the safe she kept her more favorite clothing in. Looking through them she found a beautiful blue top with a corset style around her belly. She pulled out a pair of black leather pants with heeled boots that went to her thighs. She stood back and went to the bathroom that she had worked extra hard on to get running water and other things to work inside it. As she heard Piper moving around behind her she looked down and spotted something that made her breath catch as she saw the beautiful necklace her and Arthur had found one night in the ruins of a jewelary store. She picked it up slowly. It was a beautiful silver locket that had a rose engraved on the fornt of it and on the back petals falling to the ground or so it looked like it. She popped it open to see a picture of them. Having pictures were rare and to have a camra that worked was even rare. She held it close to her heart and then moved to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

One hour later she was dressed and make up done as she looked over to Piper. Who was still getting ready. She grabbed her keys and her backpack and turned to the door heading out to the market place and over to Crazy Bitch.   
  
“We don't serve Snyths.” Crazy Bitch said to her and she shook her head at the thought of what the world was coming to.

 

“I'm as Human as the day I was born.” She said to the lady and watched her work through and agree to allow her to buy things from her.

 

As she picked out all she would need she grabbed a few extra things that would help her in some areas with a the med-x if needed. She turned to see Piper in a outfit that she had helped her best friend pick out and walk over to her and smile at her. So she smiled back and the two walked out of Diamond City and got into her car and drove to the meeting spot.

 

An hour later at the Boston Air port ruins.

 

She took a breath of air as she stepped out and looked around at all the other cars sitting in the area. She watched how each person stepped out of his or her car and took a look around at all the others in the area. She turned to her car and leaned against it waiting to see who all showed up. She noticed a group pull up in different color cars ranging from purple to red and some even black. She new who they were. The Pack aka the raiders that thougth they were animals so their cars showed their “style”. She smiled to herself. She and Mason had a run in awhile ago after she had given birth to her son and it was a few months of fun for her and him. She smiled fondly at the memories and looked over to see another group arive on the tarmack. She sucked in a deep breath when she saw him get out of his own Dodge Charger. Her hand going to her neck to the necklace there.

 

She watched him look around the whole area and turn to one of his friends or underlings. She blew out a breath when she felt someone next to her and she truned to see the one and only Mason standing next to her. The Alpha of the Pack.  
  
“Ello Pet.” His smooth voice said to her and she turned to him trying to hide the shudder that went down her spine when he said the word pet. Oh how she had missed him and how he called her pet. He leaned against her car and took in the people around them looking at all the cars.

 

“Thought I'd never see you againt Ghost.” He said it softly only for her to hear and she leaned into him and sighed.

 

“I thought I was finished with this world.” She told him and notice her eyes were glued to Arthur fucking Maxson. The one person she was supose to watch but not keep tabs on every five fucking minutes but her mind and heart had different ideas. But when Masons hand touched her own she felt the shock that had been missing in her life and she turned her eyes up to him and she smiled up at him.

 

“You know, I've wondered how you have been since we parted ways. At less I wanted to check in on you but I don't want to feel to pushy or too controling. Your a wild one there like a untamed horse that is waiting for the right one to tame it. If given the chance I would do it. But you always did slip through my finger tips my beautiful Raven.” He said to her in the same voice that only she heard and he dipped his head and their lips met for the first time in over two years. Two years to long in her book and she leaned into him wraping her arms around his neck and kissing back as if a fire had been relit between them. She moaned as he pulled away and he lifted his hand and cuped her chin and ran his thumb across her bottom lip as his eyes met her own and she tried to bit her lip but he pulled it away and smiled softly ever so only she would notice.

 

“Just too beautiful for words. Good luck on whatever your back here for and if you need anything you know where to look for me at.” He said and leaned down and kissed her till she couldn't breathe and her mind was spinning. He turned after he kissed her and walked out of sight of the breathless girl next to her car.

 

She gasped for air after both kisses and half a mind to go find him and fuck him in the back seat of his car again just to show him that he couldn't just tase her like that and then leave. But she knew she had other things to do but she promised herself she would find him after all this and give him a piece of her mind but she bet it was more of the sort of piece of her body yet again. As her breathing became more normal she looked back to see the Brotherhood getting geared up and ready to race whoever was drawn for them to race. She had to rig it to get her name with one of them. Who was Arthur's bestest friend she never met him she only knew his name started with a D. She headed towards the stand and threw her name in the bag and watched as others came forward to do the same.

 

She watched as Mason stepped forward and threw his own in along with a few others. He turned to her and winked at her and she smirked at him with her own wink at him. He headed back to his group and her to her own car. But who she saw looking at it about stopped her heart......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't murder me for some of the chapter. hehe.


	4. A Ghost that Haunts him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ghost and Danse race against each other? Who shall win. Arthur races against Nate and wins. But who is this Ghost person and why does she bring a old ghost coming back.

He stood there staring at the beautiful midnight color Dodge Charger R/T fast back. As he reached forward to touch the car he heard a throat clear behind him.

 

“Thinking of touching my beauty before taking her or me out to dinner is a bad thing you know.” She said to him with a smirking tone as he turned and balled his fist as the night before blured before his mind eye. He looked her in the eyes and felt like he knew those eyes from somewhere. But her hair was making him draw a blank on everything.

 

“Cat got ya tougne?” She asked and cocked her head to the side as he stared at her with his blue eyes. He grunted and looked into her dark ocean eyes and felt like he could get lost within them. He smirked as much as he could with the scar on his face. She smiled softly and walked towards him.

 

“No. Just a beautiful car and even the more beautiful owner to said car did.” He watched how he wiped the smirk off her face as she thought about it and smiled up at him in away that put him on guard. He raised an ebrow and looked at her as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek and walked around him to lean against her car.

 

“Is that so?” She asked in her titled accented voice that he noticed that was irish. He watched her as she leaned against the car not forgetting she had been kissing the leader of the “Pack” Mason. Even talked to him before the man left her standing there after each kiss.

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” He said to her and looked out over the other racers. He had on his trusted coat once more with a jumpsuit under it but what drew her to look at him was he had unzipped his jumpsuit just a bit he notice she was staring. He smirked to himself and turned to see Mason watching them and nodded to the pack leader. They were sorta friends yet not enimies it was a inbetween that had a understanding between them. The Nukaworld raider kept to his pack and protected what was his while Arthur did the same.

 

She laughed softly and met his eyes and for the first time she let herself get lost in them steel blue eyes. He looked back and got lost in her ocean eyes that seemed to have little green pieces floating within them. He leaned closer to her and her him and she stood up on her tippy toes and their lips met. She pulled away and turned away from him after the kiss and he don't understand what drew him to do that.

 

“Sorry I don't know what came over me.” she said to him and he noticed how she turned to look at him only through her hair the rest of her face behind her wall of hair. He turned and walked away from her after saying his own peace.

 

“I'm sorry as well.” He said to her and turned and left her heading back to his gang to see how they were coming along to see Danse making out with some random girl of the day. It wouldn't last cause the big man was in love with Haylen and yet she was in love with Rhys. What a fucked up world that must be. He shook his head and turned to Danses 1969 Camaro SS that was black and silver. He noticed it was ready for when the mans name was called but he turned to his own car and leaned against it while thinking.

 

' _What caused me to kiss her_?' he thought to himself and he found his eyes back on her to see her staring off into space as he was staring at her. He growled and curled his fingers into a fist and looked at the night sky and let out a breath slowly. He hadn't kissed another female since she left. It was a unspoken promise. Ever since she left he had rarely been with another woman to start with. He held out some hope she would come find him and they could fix all the brokeness from their life.

 

He uncurled his fingers and ran his one hand through is hair as he went back to staring at the stars as if they had the answers he was seeking. He heard a gasp and turned to see Haylen staring at Danse in shock and somewhat hurt in her eyes. He shook his head the big man had just gone and fucked it all up with Haylen just for some fucking pussy. He thought and laughed softly to himself as he saw Haylen turn to him and walk over to him and stand next to him.

 

“Hello sir.” She whispered to him in her soft voice that made him lean down to hear her say it and he notice there were tears in her eyes. He shook his head and leaned against this car. Haylen had her own car as well and it was a beautiful Camaro SS purple.

 

“Hello Haylen what can I do for you?” He said and asked her as her blue eyes met his own and he stared into the beautiful blue eyes. But the wrong color and he turned away to see Mason and her talking again in hushed tones and close together. It was like some sick joke the fates played on people. He shook his head and thought of her as her face appired in his minds eye. Red hair down to her shoulders her bright ocean eyes looking into his steel blue ones and her smile. He sighed and looked to see Danse had pushed the girl away and was making his way over to him and Haylen.

 

“Hello Elder and Haylen.” The man said to them and he nodded his head and kept a ever watchful eye on the area around him. You never knew when someone would get ballsy and try and kill you.

 

“Have you heard who your racing against?” Arthur heard him asking Danse and watched the older man by a few years turn to him and look thoughtful for a moment then nod.

 

“Yea someone named Ghost.” Danse said and Arthur froze at the thought and he felt eyes on him and he stared into Danses eyes. He had never allowed Danse to know her and her nick name it the racing world and it was coming to bite him in the ass he bet. If she was back he would've seen her by now wouldn't he? He couldn't help but look over to the midnight color Dodge to see the girl looking at the exchange between the three of them with Mason next to her. Her eyes he felt like he knew them like hes stared into them for hours on end and in the middle of sex. But she broke the contact of their eyes and turn to Alpha leader and poked him the chest while laughing.

 

“Elder? Everything alright?” Danse asked him waving a hand in front of Arthurs face. Arthur shook himself and looked to Danse and nodded. “Yeah I'm fine, just lost in thought is all.” Arthur said to him and watched how the older man smiled softly but then went back to his own car with Haylen following after him.

 

He cureled his hands into fist as he thought of his Ghost. The one that had gotten away and still haunted him to this day. He don't know if it was his Ghost that was going to go against Danse but if it was and he found out... There would be hell to pay.

 

He turned to see Danse and Haylen talking in hushed tones and shook his head. Thinking “ _wonder when them two will get their asses in gear and get together at less fuck. Damn it's like watching some stupid tv drama. But then again there is asshole Rhys to deal with for Haylen. I don't get what she sees in him._ ' he snorted after thinking the last part and shook his head and headed over to see who he would be racing.

 

He watched as the pulled out the next person and load and behold who he got. Fucking Nate Dickeren. The bastard that had left the woman that was carrying his child all cause of something or another. Well he'd make sure the bastard lost hard. It would be a fun way to get back at the bastard too in his book. He looked over to see her watching Nate with narrowed eyes and shook her head when she noticed he was watching her. She stood up full height and smirked at him. He smirked right back at her before getting into his car to get it ready for the race.

 

Ten minutes later at the starting line.

 

He sat there watching as Nate pulled up next to him and sat there talking to someone outside his window ingoring him. He was fine with this. Perfectly fine with it after all he had heard the bastard has his mind wiped of all memories of “her”.

 

He reved his car making it purr louder than Nates and watched the man shudder in fear of the powerful car. He looked to the lights that someone had gotten to work. It was on red still they had another five minutes to go before it would hit green. He watched a pretty blond walk over between them with a flag in her hands. Short shorts, white tank top on that showed her torso below her breast that if the bombs never fell they sure as hell looked too fake to be real.

 

She smirked at both the guys and looked them in the eyes. She tried to make them look at her breats but Arthur had something much better to look at. A picture of her sitting in the middle of the dials that told him how fast he was going along with a few other things needed to know. He sat there with a finger on the picture as he waited for her to drop the flag and he could smoke Nate Dickeren. Make the bastard eat his dust.

 

He looked up to see the fake blond pout and drop the fag and they were off. He put his car into gear as he drove down the lane they had set up for this event. He watched as Nate tried to pull ahead of him but his little shit car just couldn't keep up with the real horses in this race. He hit one button and watched him and his car fly down the track and across the finish line and he pulled his finger off the button and he turned to watch Nate grind his teeth together. He grinned at Nate and took off back down the track with the same speed.

 

He watched as the rest of the airport came back into view with the fake ass blind chick still standing there coughing. He laughed at the fact the dust from his car most likely made her cough. He swrived to the right and drifted into the spot and watched as most of the peoples mouthes dropped open. He sat there with his car purring as they wated for Nate Dorketen to pull up and glare at him for this lost on his perfect record. He pulled back as he watched Nate drive on to his parking spot and get out and stand there and wait for his “losing moment.”. He felt proud of himself for this and as he allowed his car to cool down and he had backed into his spot perfectly he turned in time to see Mason and someone from his crew get in their spots. He stepped out of his car after the turned it off to watch Mason and this person he couldn't remember the name to. But then he saw it was Rhys the asshole to Haylen.

 

He leaned against his car and watched how Rhys lost to Mason and he had to laugh at the irony of it all. Maosn was an asshole alright but Rhys out assholed him on most days. To see Rhys lose was pretty fucking epic in his book even if the boy was one of his own.

 

He watched the raider pull back into his spot and be greated by the girl with the midnight colored Dodge 1970 R/T fastback. He watched how she tackled him and laughed as he raider said something that made her laugh. He looked away to see the next drivers do their race and see who won and lost along with a few crashes here or there. He stayed with his car he had a few girls come up to him and he looked them all in the eye and saw all the wrong color of eyes.

 

Five hours later.

 

He cracked his neck as he watched the next group go. He leaned againt his car it was like a never ending event tonight. It would go all night till dawn at this rate with how many were losing and winning. Danse and this “Ghost” person have yet to race. But never saw the midnight car move till Danse moved into his spot to wait for the person and when he heard the Dodge start up he felt his neck stiffen as he looked to the car pull up next to Danses.

 

He watched as the fake blond moved between the cars and wink at the two drivers and watched how the midnight car rived up and Danse do the same. He watched how the flag dropped from the blonds fingers and the cars speed down the tarmac. It looked like Danse might win this one so he leaned back against his car only to watch the midnight car suddenly shoot forward. He stood to his full height and his jaw went to the ground in shock. Danse only ever lost to him and him alone. Now Danse was losing to someone who wasn't him and he don't know how he felt about this.

 

He watched as the two speed down the tarmac back to the finish line to notice the midnight dodge pull one of his moves perfectly. It stole his breath but he watched as Danse drove to the finish line last and pulled to his spot angry jumping out of his car after turning it off and pouting like a child. He felt like he had just been knocked down a few pegs now. But never knowing with Danse.

 

He went over and Danse looked him in the eyes with anger in them.

 

“I'm so angry right now! I could bite nails.” Danse said to him and he shook his head. The poor guy's pride had been wounded and now he was gonna be pouting for a few days.

 

“You lost Danse just suck it up and what did she win since you lost?” Arthur asked Danse and watched the big fidget before finally looking into Arthur's eyes.

 

“I told her she could get a spot in our gang. I don't think she would win.” Danse said in a pouty tone that made Arthur want to ring the mans neck. He turned to see the said person that was going to be joining his crew smiling and laughing with Mason. At less it wasn't with Nate Dickeren who was watching her with a evil look in his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse loses like he did in the last Chapter. Time is set for her to meet the Brotherhood fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a turn I did not see. But hopefully everyone likes it.

She stepped out of her car as Heartbreaker was playing. She smirked at Mason who came over to her and stood there grinning at her.

“Well done pet. You put the Paladin down a few pegs.” He said to her and moved closer to her and raised his hand to put on her jaw as he stared into her eyes. Oh he was proud of her. She had done well against that one. He knew that uppity wouldn't be able to keep up with her beauty.

“Thanks Mason.” She breathed out to him as he leaned down into her space and she went up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Deep and full of things she couldn't say. He was always able to read her. Like a open book. But she pulled away and lowered her eyelashes and smiled up at him. “Glad to know I can knock someone down a few pegs still.” She said it to him lowly in away that made him try to adjust his pants.

“Oh I'm sure you did pet. The look on his face as he got out of his car was priceless to me my Ravenette.” He said and leaned down and caught her lips in another kiss that made her knees turn to jelly. She pulled away and laughed.

“Well I'm glad.” She said to him and cocked her head to the side and cuddled close to him. She was the only one that he would allow to do this with and she felt eyes on her and she looked to see Danse and Arthur staring at her. She grinned at them as she pulled away.

“Show time darling.” She said with her accent showing more to him and he grinned like the Alpha wolf. She started to walk over to the person Mason said was Danse. She watched him pout around as she came over to him and she smiled softly to him.

“No hard feelings are there between us Paladian?” She asked him in her accented voice that made Danse turn to her and stare at her and shake his head.

“No. Just bruised pride is all.” He said to her and watched how she smiled brighter at him. He noticed she looked around for a second then back into his brown eyes.

“So what time will I need to report in and where?” She asked and he sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment.

“Nine to ten am. Here at the Airport.” He said to her and watched her nod and her hair fall forward and back again.

“Thanks Danse!” She said to him and smiled and stuck out her hand for a handshake. He shook her hand and she smiled softly. He watched her turn and head back to her own car and back to the Alpha. Who Rhys had lost to as well. But then again this was Danses first lost in over a year.

She smiled at Mason as she got closer and he pulled her to him and put his chin on the crown of her head and breathed her in. She smelled of apples and jasmine. Weird combo he thought and felt her arms wrap around to his back. He kissed the top of her head and held her to him.

“Mason, make me forget again.” She mumbled into his chest but he knew what she meant and he pulled back to look into her eyes and saw them shine. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back. Passon, lust and something they both couldn't name sparked as their lips met. He tighten his arms around her and felt her do the same. As they both pulled away panting. Her eyes closed as she leaned against his chest. He looked over to see his second getting ready to take his car out of here. He nodded to his second and pulled her to her own car more. She followed willingly.

“Go ahead and get in Pet.” He says to her and watches how she sides in through driver side and he gets in after her. She sits in the middle and he pulls out after turning the car on. He feels eyes on them as he pulls out of the spot and has the sudden urge to drive down the strip in the car. He looks over to her and sees her grin at him and lean over and kisses him. He pulls over to the strip and takes off.

Everyone watches as the midnight car speeds down the track. Arthur had watched them get in the car and take off. He grits his teeth and shakes his head. He don't understand why he suddenly felt jealous of Mason. (I wanted to put that in there hehe)

Mason shifted the gears and felt her hand on his thigh. He smirked and looked at her as he shifted the car once more and dirfted at angle that had her pushing into his side over the glove box in between them. Her mouth on his neck and he groaned. He felt his pants were too tight once again. She left herself over it and crawled over him to straddle him. He pushed her against him as he put one hand on her low back and brought the car back into driving normal out of the drift. They speed off out of sight of the racers with their mouths hanging open. Most likely asshole Rhys was standing there or passed out if Mason was lucky which most of the time he was he'd be dead.

As they speed away from the airport and into Boston he felt her grind against him and lick his neck. He groaned and leaned back in the seat to give her more room to grind on his aching cock. She sucked on his neck as she felt his hand wonder down to her ass to grope it. She moaned against his neck as her fingers worked under his coat when her fingers finally touched his skin she worked on teasing him. He shifted below her and she moaned against his skin and pulled up to look into his green eyes that caught her own and she leaned forward and caught his lips with her own kissing him. Pulling away he chuckled and she smiled.

“Fuck kitten if you keep up like this I'm gonna pull over and fuck you in the back seat all night. Also your fucking hands are fucking cold damn kitten.” He said to her and panted as her fingers and her body grinded against his own. She leaned forward and licked from his collar to his jaw and to the shell of his ear. She grabbed the bottom part of his ear between her teeth and nibbled on it and he growled at her and brought the car to a stop and brought her mouth to his own and kissed her till she forgot her name.

She moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers up into his hair and he pulled her fully flush against his own feeling all the soft curves of her body. They both moaned at the feeling of being pressed up against each other. She pulled away and leaned back to look him in the eyes and smirk.

“What was that about the backseat?” She mumbled out and he smirked with a glint in his eye as he pushed her into the back and climbed in the back as best as he could without getting stuck. How he did it she'd never know. He pushed her against the back seat and crashed his lips to her own with a growl and she snarled back at him. Her right hand going into his hair while her left went between his shoulder blades. He grunted against her mouth as he moved his leg between her thighs and felt her wrap a leg around his hip to make room for him. His left hand weaved itself into her hair and his right went down to her hip to hold her still. Pulling away she bit his lip and moved her left hand down to his ass to grope it through his pants to hear him groan.

He removed her jacket and shirt to see she had gone braless for the night. He bit back a groan and looked up into her hooded eyes as she smirked at him before removing his own coat and top. Now the both of them topless he prest his chest to hers and felt her nipples harden a bit while he kissed her neck as she moved her head to the side and kept her right hand in his hair. He moved to her pulse point and bit into it with his teeth leaving a mark there that he soothed after words with his tongue. She arc up into him rubbing their chests together and he felt her grind on his thigh each time. Her left hand that was between his shoulder blades bit into his skin and he hissed out a groan. He moved down to the valley between her breast and licked between them before going to the left and bring his right from her hair to her right breast.

She moaned as he licked down her neck and bit her pulse point and arc into him. He switches them to where she's straddle him and he has his back against the seat. She's straddling him and whimpers softly when he pulls his mouth away from her skin to grind against her clothing heat. He lifts her up and she unbuttons her pants and shimmies out of them for him to find out she went without panties.

“Fuck kitten. Were you thinking about this happening or did it feel better not to have your panties on while racing?” He groaned out into the air that was hot around them. The air felt charged around them as they looked into each others eyes and he saw how the black had almost fully eaten the blue of her eyes. She smirked and cocked her head to the side and brought her hand up to his face to run it down his chest. She hooked her fingers into his pants to unbutton them. He sat her down beside him for a moment and worked his own pants down to see he had nothing on under his pants. She leaned forward to run a finger down his shaft. He grabbed her hand and brought it around him to grasp him. He leaned into her space moving their hands together over his member. As he caught her lips in a fire consuming kiss.

She leaned against him as she felt him move their hands up and down his member. She twisted her wrist to make her hand put a different friction on his member and she heard him grunt against her lips and she smirked as she went back to straddling him. She bared her throat to him after breaking the kiss as she moved her hand between them and he leaned forward to bite down on her neck while his hand was removed from over top of hers to the back of her hips to bring them to his own and she removed her hand from his member as he lifted her up and thrust up into her. She whimpered as the bite. He teased her by allowing his tip to enter her before pulling back to play with her clit while his fingers entered her velvety channel. She arced once more against him as he pumped his fingers into her warmth. She was panting as she felt the orgasm build within her belly and she caught the look in his eyes as they met her own.

She suddenly found herself on all fours. Him behind her and over her back. His chest leaned against her back as he bit into her shoulder now. She bit her bottom lip as his hand down between her thighs to see if she was ready only to find she was more than ready to take him. He groaned as she pushed back against his fingers. He bit down harder as he brought his other hand to play with her breast as he removed his teeth from her skin and started to sooth the area he had bitten. She felt on fire as he played with her breast and clit. She moved back against his fingers.

“Fuck me already damn it.” She said impatiently. She heard a dark chuckle before she felt his tip probe her centre to her sex. She looked back to see him with dark green eyes and watched how he smirked as he ran a hand down her back to her ass only to spank it to make her bit her lip. He did a five slaps to each cheek before she let out a moan on the last and her head went to the seat as she wiggled her ass in his face.

He groaned as she wiggled her ass in his face. He leaned down and bit her ass only to hear her gasp on a broken moan that sounded like “fucking shit fucking Mason.” He laughed at that and did it again to get the same reaction. He pulled back to see her eyes once more looking at him. He leaned down and caught her lips in a bruising kiss as he thrust right into her. She arced into the seat as their lips fought. Tongues meeting in a dance that only the two of them knew. His thrust were slow at first as he fought with her in a tongue war. Her hand moved to his face and weaved into his hair as he fucked her. She moaned and panted into the kiss and was trying to meet him at each thrust. They pulled apart and panted into each others faces. Their eyes closed as they leaned against each other just thrusting and meeting at thrust.

“Faster.” She whimpered out at him and he groaned at the breathly whimper that came out of her. He loved when she whimpered and leaned back as he went faster while bring his right hand into her hair to hold her back at a angle. She moaned in pain and pleasure. He gave a few sharp thrust that had her mewing and scratching the seat as she meet each thrust. He pulled out and flipped her on her back only to move back into her as he leaned down and captured her lips in another bruising kiss as her hands went into his hair and shoulder blades. He moved over her as if he owned her.

She arched her chest into his and rubbed her full rounded breast into his chest as he rutted into her sex. She squirmed under him. He grunted into her mouth as he switched into rolling his hips into her own as he hit her sweet spot. Her legs came around his hips only for him to switch the angle to have them up against his ribs. She moaned into his mouth as she ripped her mouth from his own and had her eyes screwed up. She panted as he drove into her at fast pace that had her breast jiggling below him. He watched her face at each thrust and his cock meeting her sweet spot. She opened her eyes to meet his own with a sinful look in them that made him groan. She ran her fingers down the side of his face as he leaned into her touch. She felt powerful in that moment. She had a dangerous man above her but knew he would never hurt her. She met his mouth in small kisses and smirked at him impishly. As their bodies came together on each thrust.

“Ravish me, fuck me, god damn it.” She rasped out to him and he groaned as he leaned up bring his hand down her jaw to her neck then collar bone. Then he brought it down between her breast then through the valley while he allowed his thumb to graze the side of one while his pink did the other and she shivered at the touch. He met her belly and dipped his finger into her navel. Finally his fingers met her clit. He circled the bundle of nerves with gentle movements as he fucked her faster. She moaned, panted and whimpered as he met that one spot that made her toes curl. She put her hands on his arms and dragged her nails down his arms. He moved one of her legs to his shoulder and switched the angle to hitting that spot within her more. Each time they came together it was a spark of fire for the both of them.

A forbidding fire that had them both burning and no sign of it burning out. As he speed up each stroke of his cock in her. His fingers did the same to her clit.

“Where do you want me to cum, Kitten?” He moaned out as he fucked her into the seat. She met his eyes and whimpered at what she saw there.

“In me.” She moaned out as she reached her own hand to his wrist to make him go faster. She felt her orgasm coming to a head. She felt his own coming as well and she bit her lip and he growled at that. She knew what it did to him and she arc up while her other hand played with her breast. As they both watched the other in between thrust. He leaned down bring her leg back to his ribs as he looked closely into her eyes and leaned down to her shoulder to bite her. She cried out as she came around his clock and he thrusted a few more times then cuming with her. She was crying his name like a broken prayer that made him come rather hard into her. She had her hands on his back as she clawed it to pieces. They looked into each others eyes and their mouths met in another kiss a bruisin kiss that had them panting in between each kiss. As he thrusted through each wave prolonging her ograsm. As she came back to earth she shivered at the look in his eyes. She impishly grined at him and her hand found its way to his ass and she groped him.

He grunted and as he pulled out to switch their position so he wasn't crushing her. They both groaned at the loss of contact. He pulled her on top of him and held her to his chest.   
“Fuck.” He groaned and she laughed softly. “That's one way of putting it.” She said in a raspy voice.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. :)


	6. Dancing On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest star shows up... Hancock has too much fun but a teaser!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser chapter it shall leave you in smiles or angry tears. I don't know which yet. 
> 
> Guest star by one of my other Fallout 4 characters.

He stood there staring out after they left. Feeling himself grow angry, jealous, envyous and sad. He couldn't understand his own feelings. It was like this girl just walks into his life someone he feels like he knows, but at the sametime doesn't know. He turned to see Rhys pass out and hit his head on the side of his own car. Maybe it'll knock some sense into him. He chuckled at the dark thought and turned to see Haylen ran to the downed man and saw Danse do the same. He hung back as they went worried like mother hens over the boy.

 

Bet he couldn't even go to the bathroom without their hand holding his. Chuckling he got into his own car and tore down the strip without a second thought and headed to Goodneighbor or better known as “The City of Sin.” As he pulled into a parking spot before the town. He let out a breath and walked into the town gates and looked to see each watchmen doing their jobs. He headed into the state house before he would go to the Third Rail.

 

As he went to the round stairs to go upstairs to John's office he noticed one of the Watchmen watching him extra close. He just shook his head and headed up to hear a voice that was different.

 

“John she should've been back by now!” The person's voice told the Mayor. He snorted and walked to the door way after he got off the stairs and was on the landing to the office.

 

“Piper she'll be here as soon as she can. I'm sure shes just having fun stop being a worry wart and come sit on my lap.” The Mayor Hancock cooed to the woman named Piper and he watched as the woman looked angry at John and then plopped down on the other couch and glare at him. Arthur walked into the room and picked up the bottle of whiskey sitting between them and took a huge glup from and sat down next to Hancock who was high as a kite.

 

“How are the drugs treating you tonight Hancock?” He heard himself ask the Mayor. He heard the chuckle and felt his hand on his thigh. He allowed the hand to sit on his thigh and took another glup from the whiskey and leaned his head back and breathed heavily on that exit breath. He knew Hancock don't care male or female long as they were willing. He lifted Hancock's hand off his thigh and shook his head. He took another glup from the bottle and stood up.

 

“I'll be in The Third Rail.” He stated bluntly and headed out down the stairs as he left through the door he entered and breathed the semi clean air before heading around to the back which was around the corner. He opened the door heading down nodding at Ham as he went by him and down the stairs into the old train station where the bar was at. Magnolia was on stage cooing out a beautiful Baby It's Just You. The way she twirled her hips is like sirens song to the on lookers her little red dress rides up at times showing more skin at each twirl of her swinging hips. Her dress even has a slit on the side small but there if you were really looking and he allowed himself to enjoy watching as she danced up on that stage as she brought the song to life.

 

He came to Whitechapel Charlie and sits at the bar as he allows his mind to wonder just a little before he pulls out the money and orders a bottle of whiskey and pays Charlie the money before standing and heading to a lowly lit corner and sits down as he can have a good sight of the room. He sees her before she sees him. Red curls to the middle of her back, black dress that gives nothing away yet gives everything away to the mind. She heads over to him and pops down beside him and smirks.

 

“Raven, what are you doing here?” He asks her as he looks into her eyes. Those jade like eyes watch him with laughter but slowly she leans closely to him with her hand on his thigh and his breath catches in his throat.

 

“Why, waiting for you to show up.” She pulls away and looks around the room before moving to sit in his lap to lean against him. They had done this same dance for the last two years. It seemed the hunt was on tonight. He nuzzled into her hair as his arms slipped around her wasit. She smelled faintly of apples with a hint of vanilla. She purred only where he could hear her and his hand slip down her belly to the edge of her dress as he toyed with it. He hummed against her hair as her hand caught his wrist to bring it up to her lips giving it a light kiss. She wiggled against him and he grunted as she tried to get more confortable. She let out a small accented giggle as she rubbed against him letting him know she was doing it to get a raise out of him..

 

He moved his nose to her neck making her move her head to the side as one hand cupped her breast teasinly before moving back to her belly. Just like all his fun Hancock came to ruin that too.

 

“Well I'll be damned. If it isn't one of my favorite gal's Raven.” Hancock popped down next to them and smirked. “And to think I almost missed a free show holy hell don't stop on my account.” Hancock told them and they both chuckled.

 

“You just killed the mood Hancock.” Raven purred out at him and went to stand up but Arthur wouldn't allow it and kept her glue to his lap and she smirked at the reason why. She wiggled once more in his lap and he grunted only for her to hear him... Raven's smirk became full blown at that it was like the cat got the bird.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Don't be scared to pm me with any questions or feelings you have about the chapter and let me know what you think down below. If any grammar  mistakes are noticed you can point them out or pm me about them.


End file.
